This invention relates to computer technology.
The operating system (OS) named ChorusOS™ (“ChorusOS” as used herein is a trademark of SUN MICROSYSTEMS, INC.) is a realtime embedded OS, flexible as to the hosting hardware. This implies that it has to be installed and configured on a variety of computer platforms.
For being installed on a particular machine (“target”), ChorusOS has to be configured, i.e. prepared depending upon the target characteristics, and the application software to be supported. After the preparation, the size of the program code may range from 10 kilobytes for a portable machine to several megabytes for a telecom switch, for example.